


Marked Mine

by BlueTeaParty



Series: Team Biotic [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Biotics, Blindfolds, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Misuse of Biotics, Orgasm Delay, Trust Kink, tattooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Kaidan shows his love for Jack by trusting her absolutely.





	Marked Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahika/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this Caryl! I love these two so much and it was a pleasure writing them!

“How much do you trust me Kaidan?”

Jack is perched above him, straddling his belly, blindfold held questioningly in her hands. She smiles at his obvious nerves and pauses, waiting to see if he’ll back out. The table beside them has her tattoo tools, machine and ink, at the ready.

His returned smile makes her heart jump in a way she’s not quite ready to admit out loud, and her breath hitches as he nods his final consent. She leans down to kiss him and the feel of their biotic fields mingling makes her shiver. It’s a natural feeling now, the way that their biotics merge together without conscious thought, the slight crackle that is so intimate. Only another biotic could truly understand.

It was only with a flash of regret that Jack pulls away, drawing her biotic field back into herself. She gazes at Kaidan’s slightly dazed face, her grin the last thing he sees before she places the blindfold around his eyes, drawing it tight.

He squirms a little at the loss of sight, hands clenching at the sheets for a moment before relaxing. His hips however, are grinding upwards, pressing his hardening cock into Jack’s ass.

“Stop that, you fucker,” she growls, attention already turning to her tools. “You don’t want me to screw up.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Kaidan’s remark makes an amused snort escape her. She rolls her eyes even though he can’t see it and, as punishment for his sass, twists his nipple roughly. Chuckling at his yelp, Jack hops off his lap and reaches over for her tattoo machine, rechecking that everything is good to go. A few taps on her omni-tool activates the medical shield, an orange glow covering both hands for a moment. She takes a steadying breath, activating the machine. A metallic buzzing fills the room, Kaidan tensing as the sound seems to surround him in his darkness.

“Just breathe,” she murmurs, waiting for him to relax. Jack watches as he slowly releases the tension, hands relinquishing their hold on the bedsheets. Finally, she lowers the gun, and begins her work.

Kaidan sucks in a breath as Jack begins the first line on his chest; the initial push of the inked needle makes him want to squirm. It’s not exactly painful, in fact, it is more annoying than anything. After a while though, his desire to squirm has nothing to do with the annoyance of the needles penetrating his skin and more that the sensation seemed to have a direct line to the nerves connected to his implant.

Jack continues, her focus intense as she permanently alters Kaidan’s skin. She’s humming under her breath and wipes his blood away as needed. All her attention is on the tattoo being created, the lines that slowly grow, creating her art. She’s holding his chest down lightly and doesn’t notice his growing tension.

He tries desperately to keep himself still, but the longer the machine digs into his skin, the more his implant is responding.

The needle continues its journey across his sternum. Kaidan feels himself falling further into a euphoric state, breath coming heavier as each burning line of the needle sends a matching pulse of sensation to his L2. It’s getting harder to keep still, to keep himself under control. The implant is sending erratic signals to his biotic nodes, electric energy rushing throughout his body, seemingly centering around his groin.

Jack notices the biotic pulses, but continues the tattoo, relying on Kaidan to tell her of any problems. She refuses to be distracted if he is gonna pull some whimpering shit because of a little pain.

Finally, Kaidan gasps out a warning, “Ja-JACK!”

She lifts the needle off Kaidan’s skin just as a _crack_ of biotic power ripples off his body. He moans, and Jack frowns at first but when he rolls his hips up and her arm meets his _very_ hard cock, it turns into a smirk.

“Getting off on this. You really are a fucker.”

“Jack, please, I nee - ”

“Sssh. Not yet.” No warning is given as she extends her own biotic field, calculating Kaidan’s mass in a split second and snapping a stasis around his body. He finds himself locked in place, his biotic field attempting to reverberate, assert itself against the foreign field but ultimately unable to.

It’s oppressive and yet, intensely intimate.

The little desperate sound that escapes him, makes her insides clench deliciously. For a moment, she enjoys the sensation. It’s like she’s caressing Kaidan all at once, all over his body, wrapping him up in an extension of herself. Keeping the stasis in place, she reaches up to remove his blindfold and Jack swallows back a gasp.

Wisps of blue have begun dancing in his eyes. He’s close. She can’t help but lean down, bracing herself on his muscled arms, scrapes her teeth over his conveniently exposed throat, biting down at a pressure point. The soft whine that escapes him makes her want his well-hung cock inside of her.

“Jack,” his whiskey rough voice is gasping. “ _Please_.”

“Almost there.” Another tease for them both, denying him the contact he so desperately wants.

“Oh God, Jack!” He practically _whimpers_ as he begs. “Please, touch me! Fuck!”

“Not yet,” she whispers. Her work is not yet complete. The buzz of the tattoo machine fills the room once more. Kaidan whimpers as he feels his cock grow impossibly harder.

The lines are almost complete, spreading out from the center of Kaidan’s chest; eight arms that look like spikes, radiating out from a central point. Jack allows herself a moment to listen to the delicious sounds that are coming from the other biotic’s mouth. Little moans that drive themselves directly to her core. Eyeing off his erection, Jack grins as it twitches under her gaze. He’s large, far larger than she had assumed before tumbling into bed with him and she’s going keep that treasure to herself.

There are only a few details left. The design itself is ancient, a sigil from Earth’s Viking culture. It speaks of fierce warriors, of both inspiring and conquering fear in battle. It also speaks of protection; the spikes defending a central point and keeping its bearer safe. For Jack, it is a promise that this man would return safely to her.

Her brand is complete.

A few taps on her omni-tool has a protective medical field surrounding his new tattoo. The sight sends a pulse of arousal straight to her groin, her clit throbbing as its permanence. Her gaze moves down his body, admiring that still trapped cock; Jack knows that she’s practically dripping at his reaction to her ink.

Her hand seems to move of its own volition; she tugs Kaidan’s pants down and grins as his cock springs free from its confines. The whine that bursts from Kaidan’s throat is beautiful; it tells her of his growing desperation. Jack feels tempted to drag out his torment, tease that gorgeous cock but she can’t lie to herself, she needs him inside her. _Now_.

Removing her own clothing is easy, it's not like she was wearing much to begin with. Her hand finds it way down her painted abdomen, over her shaved pubis, caressing her clit. Jack gives a little gasp as she feels how wet she is, how sensitive her nerves are already. Flipping her leg over Kaidan’s hips in a well-practiced move, Jack impales herself on his cock, moaning at how he fills her, stretching her in all the right places. He gasps, flaring brightly, his aura joining with Jacks.

“God, Jack,” Kaidan groans involuntarily. “Fuck you feel so good...”

Their eyes link, drowning in each other as they are merged; physically and biotically. Her hand makes it way to his face, thumb reaching out to trace the scar bisecting Kaidan’s lip, breathing growing heavier as his tongue flicks out to caress it.

Settling herself on top of him, her hand moves down to caress the side of Kaidan’s chest, just outside the new tattoo. He shudders at the sensation, and she can feel it even through the stasis holding him. Jack smirks at his struggling, lifting herself slightly, fucking herself on his cock.

“Uh, Jack…” Kaidan whimpered, his voice steadily growing higher and more desperate. “Fuck, Jack, please!”

His finger’s twitch within the stasis field, itching to grasp her muscled hips but denied. Jack’s talent as a biotic shine through as she continues her hips’ movements; her stasis field doesn’t waver. Indeed, she seems to be using it to caress his body, teasing and taunting him with what he can’t have.

Finally, her control wavers, Kaidan shivering as he feels her stasis field begins to dissolve. She’s riding him harder, moaning deeply as her hand rubs against her clit. Jack’s grinning at the little thrusts Kaidan is managing against her weakened field. Breath is coming short as she nears her peak, cursing wildly.

Kaidan gives a gruff shout, finally free of the stasis as Jack approaches her climax, grabbing her hips and slamming up into her brutally. Jack’s mouth falls open, tiny gasps of delight escape her each time Kaidan buries himself deep. Her breasts are bouncing with each thrust, and he reaches up to cradle one in his hand, then viciously pinches her nipple and twists it abruptly.

“Oh fuck, Kaidan! Harder! Harder you motherfuc - ” She screams her climax, grinding herself down onto his cock, fingers hard at work on her clit.

Kaidan cries out at the feeling of her pulsing around him, the sensation electrifying his cock. Twin auras of blue light cascade off their bodies, dark energy dancing across their skin, Kaidan reaching his own peak with the biotics crackling along his over-sensitized nerves. It burns through him, through the newly made mark on his chest, tiny shockwaves making themselves known all over his body.

His spent cock twitches inside of her, Jack moaning at the sensation. They lay together, foreheads touching, breathing hard. Kaidan is still deep inside her. Soon he will soften and slip out, so he enjoys being so intimately joined while he can.

Jack looked over at Kaidan’s chest, smiling as she takes in her work. The geometric lines are perfect, her steady hand and talent clear. Now though, no matter what happens, whatever the future holds she’ll always have her mark on him.

Then she smirks, “So Kaidan…never knew you were quite such a pain slut.”

Kaidan’s responding chuckle is dry. “You of all people should know just how fucked up the L2 implant really is.”

Jack snorted. “Yeh, that’s one bullet I’m glad that I managed to dodge.”

Finally, he’s able to take a good look at his chest. The symbol is similar to a snowflake, but more raw, primal. It’s beautiful in its simplicity, the lines perfect. Kaidan resists the urge to touch it yet and looks towards Jack for an explanation he knows she has ready.

“It’s an _aegishjalmr_ , a viking sigil.”

“Viking? Didn’t think you were into history Jack.”

She just rolls her eyes, “I’m into a lot of things fucker. Vikings were among the fiercest warriors in human history, known to be fearless and universally feared.”

Kaidan finds himself smiling at her revelation of history. Just one more layer to the so called, psychotic biotic. He feels humbled by her admission, a weakness in the eyes of some. “And this is?”

“It was said to induce fear in the weak, help him prevail in battle.” Jack swallowed, suddenly nervous. “And to…protect the warrior in danger. It’s one of the most powerful symbols in Norse mythology.”

Kaidan just wants to hold her close, kiss her and never let her go. “Can’t just say ‘love’ like a normal person, can you?”

Jack punched him in the arm. “It’s more than just ‘love’, you idiot. This has more meaning…it’s a promise. A promise that you’ll always return…”

He nods, a mock serious expression on his face, “Yes, very practical.”

Jack rolls her eyes and goes to move off the bed. Kaidan is quick though, and he catches her arm before she’s able to. Pulling her in, he kisses her for a moment, before resting his forehead on hers. Looking into her eyes, he murmurs, “Don’t worry. I love you too.”

Feeling her face heat from the words, she coughs and looks away. Kaidan smiles, placing a kiss on her forehead. They lie together in silence, enjoying the heat of the other, the knowledge that they’re here together.

A sudden thought enters Kaidan’s mind. “So…Jack?”

A grunt is his reply.

“Reckon this’ll get your kids to lay off the shovel talks?”

“What the latest one?”

He looks over at her, and deadpan states, “Break her heart, we'll biotically break your face.”

Jack says nothing, then her shoulders start to shake. She bursts out laughing at him. Kaidan cocking his eyebrow at her only makes her laugh harder.

“Fuck, alright, yes I love you. I’ll have a chat to them. Happy?”

Kaidan gives her a quick peck on the lips, “With you here? Always.”

“Fuck, you’re such a sap.”

“You wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this would go without saying, but this is a work of fiction. Please don't tattoo yourself as a sign of love for someone xD Tattoos are forever.
> 
> Thank-you to BardofHeartDive who beta-read this for me <3


End file.
